Just A Discussion
by sophiesinlove
Summary: Angela and Brennan's discussion about her ‘relationship’ with Booth follows her, and turns into something...more. No spoilers, Zack is still around. Possibly some adult themes, but honestly, if you can't handle them, you shouldn't be watching the show.


**Just A Dicussion**

The dark, exotic looking woman with the stunning smile sipped her tea, before replacing it on the coffee table and turning toward her friend.

"Brennan?"

"Mmm?"

"Why aren't you sleeping with Booth yet?" Brennan choked on her biscuit, her friend pounding her on the back a few times.

"Angela!"

"What?" Angela looked as if she hadn't the slightest idea why such a subject might be considered taboo.

"It's just a question. We both know _you_ want to, and I happen to know _he_ wants to, so what's the hold-up?"

"Booth and I are just friends. You know that."

"Mhm. Sure." She rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one a thousand times! Get _over_ it already!"

"Get over what? The _truth?"_ Brennan shot back indignantly.

"No! I-"

"And I do _not_ want to sleep with Booth!" She interrupted.

"Oh come on. You _so_ do."

"Do not!"

"Honey, everyone does. _I_ do!"

Brennan looked slightly traumatized. "But you're with Hodgins!"

"I know."

"But-"

"I said I _wanted_ to, not that I was _going_ to. Geez, Bren, wake up and smell the axe!"

The scientist frowned. "I don't know what that means."

Angela sighed. "I know, sweetie. But my point is this; Booth is a very attractive, single man. _You_ are a very attractive single woman. Do you get my point?"

Brennan crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

Angela groaned, shaking her head. "Brennan. Even _Zach_ can see it!"

"Zach is very intelligent."

"Ah!" The artist tossed up her hands in defeat. "But Zach's..He's...Oh, forget it!"

Booth chose that rather inopportune moment to walk into the little coffee shop.

"Booth!" Angela beamed, jumping up and waving her hand at him. "We were just talking about you!"

_Oh God..._Brennan's head dropped into her hands. She lifted her head and smiled weakly at the handsome FBI agent.

"Hey."

His familiar smile crinkled his eyes, and warmed her heart.

"Hey, Bones. What were you talking about?"

Angela grinned wickedly.

"We were just discussing why-oof!" She broke off as Brennan shot her a glare and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Um...Why you, er, named Parker...Parker." She supplied, rather pathetically.

"Right." He looked at both their guilty faces. "Ladies, I am a highly trained FBi agent. You really think I won't figure this out?"

"Yes." Both women replied seriously.

"He paled. "As flattering as that is, I'm just gonna drop it."

The threesome continued chatting pleasantly with each other, until Booth and Brennan were called away to assignment.

*Later, in the car*

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" Booth replied, cautiously, at the familiar wheedling tone.

"Can I drive now?"

"No!"

"Please! Why not?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Bones! This is my car! I drive!"

Brennan crossed her arms and sunk back into her seat, looking for all the world like a petulant child. (A petulant child with an IQ over 140, that is.) She grinned as an idea struck her.

Booth glanced over uneasily. He did _not_ like that look, especially when Brennan was in the middle of an argument. Mainly, because it meant that she would win.

"What?"

She feigned innocence. "What, what?"

"Don't give me that! You've got that look again. What's going through your head?"

Brennan frowned, and began to count off, on her fingers, everything she was currently thinking.

Sighing, Booth held up his hand. "No, I mean what did you think of?"

"When?"

"When you smiled!"

"Oh. I developed a way to convince you to let me drive."

_Damn it. _"And what would that be?"

"If you let me drive the car, I'll tell you what Angela and I were talking about."

Booth, sweet as he was, couldn't resist the appeal of discovering that which had been niggling at his mind for quite a while.

Sighing _very_ heavily, he pulled the car over. "Fine." He said, sourly. (Now who looked like a petulant child?)

"And..."

"And _what?"_

"We get the top down."

***

Booth sat, scowling, in the passenger seat of _his_ car, as Brennan drove. She was beaming, and, undoubtedly beautiful, as the wind whipped around her face.

"Well?" He yelled, struggling to be heard over the wind.

"Well what?" She shouted back.

"What were you and Angela talking about?" His voice hadn't lowered.

"We were discussing-" the rest of her words were lost in the wind, and Booth grimaced.

"You were discussing _what?"_ As loud as he could.

"I said, we were discussing why you and I haven't slept together yet."

Due to the howling and whistling, Booth made out but a scrambled transcription. _He_ heard "You and I...sleep together..."

His jaw dropped, and he stared at her.

She noticed his shocked (although not quite _displeased_) expression, and, worried, hit the button that would make the top roll up.

The pair sat, in uncomfortable silence for a minute, before Booth spoke up.

"I don't have any, you know, problem with it..."

Brennan frowned. "Well, of course you don't." _It was just a discussion, after all._

If it had been possible for Seeley Booth's eyes to open wider then they would have. This was _not_ the Tempe he knew...

"Bones?" He ventured, after another awkward, and confusing, silence.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"


End file.
